


investigations can be put on hold

by AsterChonk0



Series: communication. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst?, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i still don't know how to tag it please comment if i miss a tag, it hurts but very very mild so i guess, mr.innit is dead and a ghost and a self-proclaimed flowerboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: Tommy couldn’t speak.There was no wouldn’t, Phil realises.
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: communication. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	investigations can be put on hold

**Author's Note:**

> i am popping off hhaha

Tommy couldn’t speak. 

There was no wouldn’t, Phil realises. Sometimes he would catch his youngest opening his mouth to say something, only to close it back and slightly grab his neck with a hurt expression. 

(.It hurt him too)

Techno would sometimes glance at the quiet boy, who would either be meddling with a flower that had grown on the dirt the Enderman held protectively. Ghostbur would bring in different dyes, usually blue dye, and he’d give them to Tommy every time they’d have a conversation. 

Tommy’s smiles were worth eavesdropping on.

It’s been a good three weeks, and the flower crown hasn’t wilted yet. Three weeks is all they need to see that Tommy had died a different person, someone who wasn’t how usual Tommy acted. He would flinch at every loud noise, he would always have a Golden Apple next to him (and half a stack more in his inventory), and he would always look at them sometimes with fear and guilt and sorrow at rare times. 

His body doesn’t look good either. There’s burn marks almost everywhere, and the biggest one is the one stretched on his back. His clothes are ripped and singed, and his hair is tied back into a little ponytail. He has dark eye bags underneath his eyes, darker than he’s ever seen, and his eyes are more of a dull sea blue color than the bright sky blue, looking haunting and dull and lifeless. 

He also glows with an orange-ish glow in the dark, which Techno admits to be pretty cool, and Phil has to agree with him and Ghostbur.

The glow is eerily similar to the glow of scalding hot lava.

Phil’s wings ruffle in frustration at trying to figure all this out. Tommy died by falling into lava, and came back as a ghost instead of going into perma-death like most do. He’s very wary of his surroundings, always keeps a fortune’s worth of Gapples on him at all times, he  _ doesn’t fucking speak _ , he’s scared of something that might happen, he misses being able to talk, he likes to play with the few flowers they have growing in the Tundra, he  _ glows like a night light _ , and he’s really… submissive, of a sort. 

Techno’s tried to tell him that Tommy would open up to them someday soon, but Phil’s turning impatient. Who the fuck decided to hurt his sons and get away with it? He wants names, fast, and he wants their death to be as painful as possible. 

_ He’ll _ make sure their death is as painful as possible, because no one touches his boys and gets away with it. 

For now though, he tries to forget about it. He has a family to look after, even if he’s a shit of a father. 

He hopes they’ll forgive him, and he hopes he learns from his mistakes. 

Across from him, Tommy prods the cornflower in the pot sadly. He can’t speak.

Phil will find a way to have Tommy laugh again, to let him be as loud as he wants, to let him cry, shout, smile like he used to. 

This war has taken children and turned them into old men. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got my rich text option back!!!


End file.
